


Creationstuck

by archivalDaeva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Creation Myth, Gen, Old Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivalDaeva/pseuds/archivalDaeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternian creation story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creationstuck

Before time began, it is said that only the First Twelve resided in existence. There was the maroon Overseer, Her domain strength. But it came to pass that She desired to create life. She, along with Her brothers and Her sisters, had been born of the Aether. And therein They dwelt. And so, She reached out into the Aether, eager to bring life; but from it She brought forth only rock and sand. Life had not been created.  
  
She went to the Shepherd of Peace, saying "Look upon what I have made, brother, and tell unto me why my labors have not borne fruit." When Her red brother heard this, He shed tears that became a mighty storm, for He did not know why His sister's labors had not borne fruit. The rock and the sand mingled with the storm, birthing a swirling mass of chaos. The Overseer went away, for life had still not been created.  
  
The jade Maetiria, sensing this, went at once to the Shepherd, saying "Brother, what has happened? What grieves you so?" The Shepherd looked into Her serene eyes, and said "I am troubled by what has come from our Sister's actions. Truly, we must aid her, for she desired to create life from the Aether, but succeeded only in bringing forth rock and sand." When the Maetiria heard this, She at once set about calming the chaos wrought by Her brother and by Her sister. She made separate Her sister's rock and sand from Her brother's tears. She called the rock and the sand earth and the storm She called water. When the Shepherd saw that Her work was done, He went away, certain His sisters' labors would bear fruit. But life had still not been created.  
  
But the Maetiria knew in Her heart that more needed to be done. Thus She went to the Fortunas of Time, for surely Her cerulean sister, who saw all that had been and all that might be, would know of a way to create life. When She came to the place where the Fortunas dwelt, the Fortunas called out to Her saying "Come Sister, and know that I have worked to aid you. Look and bear witness to what I have made." She directed Her sister's attention to what She had made. She called Her work sky. It was a dome that resided far above Them. And it resided above the earth. And it resided above the water. And it resided above all that had been created. But the sky was not yet complete and thus They were greatly troubled because life had still not been created.  
  
It was then that the olive Inspirer happened upon Them. Seeing that Her sisters were troubled, She inquired as to what had made Them so. "Sister," They replied, "earth and water and sky have been created; yet life has not, and we do not know why." The Inspirer pondered this and said, "Life must need something else to be created. Perhaps I may help to create life." So saying, She brought forth a great light and placed it in the sky. But the light was too powerful, and began to ravage both the earth and the water. Seeing that She had erred, She separated the light into two parts. She left one half to remain as it was. And She called the half that remained as it was sun. And She divided the other half again into two. She crushed the first half into an infinite multitude of shards and, calling each one star, scattered them all across the sky. The second half She divided again into two, and placed them in the sky, calling each one moon. But life had still not been created.  
  
The Inspirer of Art, seeing that Her labors had not borne fruit, went away to find Her yellow brothers who together presided over balance. She soon came upon Them, and told Them of Her dilemma. When the Unifiers heard this, They at once offered Her Their aid. "Sister," one brother said, "we believe we can be of help to you." "Please take us to that of which you spoke that we may assist you." said the other. Thus, she led them to what their brother and their sisters had made. She went away that they might labor in solitude, as was their wont. The first brother turned His attention to the Overseer's strong earth and to the Shepherd's peaceful water. He gathered together the earth and called the gathered earth land. He gathered together the water and called the gathered water sea. And He left portions of earth in the sea, and He called each one island. And He left portions of water on the land. Each one that flowed, He called the water river. And each one that pooled, He called the water lake. And so the land and the sea were completed. But life had still not been created.  
  
The second brother turned His attention to the Fortunas' all-seeing sky and to the Inspirer's beautiful sun and moons and stars. In two parts of the sky, He set the sun and the moons and the stars. He gave unto the sun one half of the sky over which to reside. And He gave unto the moons and unto the stars one half of the sky over which to reside. The sky of the sun, He called day. And the sky of the moons and of the stars, He called night. And so the sky was completed. But life had still not been created.  
  
Seeing this, the Unifiers asked the Luminese of Order, who was passing by at the time, to aid Them. Their tyrian sister, She who knew the purpose of all things, looked upon the land and upon the sea and upon the sky. And She looked upon all that was created, saying "Surely something must change to create life." Thus, She set into motion the sun and the moons and the stars. Into an endless cycle She set them. And She called the cycle sweep. Then from the land creations great and small She brought forth. And She called each one plant. Her labors were complete, yet She was greatly troubled. And so, She said unto the Unifiers, "Brothers, I have laid the foundation of life, but I know not how to proceed." At this, the Unifiers went away, for They knew not how to answer Her. Life had still not been created.  
  
It was then that the brown gaze of the Beastkin of Harmony was drawn to the imbalance that the Luminese's plants would cause. He went at once to the Luminese and told Her of all that He had learned. He brought into being a multitude of creatures. Great and small, He did create them. And in many forms did He create them. And He called each one beast. Seeing this, the Luminese gave unto each one a purpose in accordance with their form. Unto some He gave the land to make their dwelling. Unto some He gave the sea to make their dwelling. Unto some He gave the sky to make their dwelling. And He gave unto all of His creations the land or the sea or the sky that there they might dwell. And so it came to pass that the creation of life had begun.  
  
When this was done, the Justicar of Law went out from Her dwelling to greet Her brother and Her sister. "Brother, Sister, our cerulean sister has gifted me with the knowledge that I might aid you in your endeavor." So saying, Their teal sister called from the Aether many different ideals to guide all that Her brothers and Her sisters had created. And She called each one law. But She was greatly troubled, for neither Her brother's beasts nor Her sister's plants could uphold Her laws. The creation of life was not yet complete.  
  
Thus, She went away to find Her blue brother, the Heradler of Crafts. When She came upon Him, She told Him of all that had happened. Seeing that His teal sister was greatly troubled by this, He said "Sister, I believe that I may aid you." After He said this, He sent Her away that He might begin His labors. In the image of each of the Twelve He created a multitude of creatures to uphold His sister's laws. And He called each one troll. He separated the trolls into twelve groups in accordance with the color of the brother or sister in whose image they were created and called each group caste. But the trolls were not able to care for themselves and so the creation of life was not yet complete.  
  
Knowing this, He went to the purple Guardian. After telling His brother of his dilemma, He went away certain that His brother's labors would bear fruit. When He had gone, the Guardian of Duty looked upon His brother's trolls and brought into being creatures great and small to care for them. And calling each one lusus, gave unto each troll the lusus best suited to care for them. He went away, His labors completed. But the creation of life was not yet complete.  
  
It was then that the Revelrus of Freedom happened upon the trolls. Seeing that the trolls did not interact with each other saddened Him greatly. And so He created four types of interaction. One He called moirallegiance. And one He called kismesissitude. And one He called matespritship. And one He called auspisticism. And each He called quadrant. The creation of life was at last complete.  
  
His labors having borne fruit, He gathered together His brothers and His sisters. And all together the First Twelve were gathered. "Truly, our labors have borne fruit." They said to one another, "Let us now withdraw back into the Aether from whence we were born." Thus They withdrew one by one. And one at a time They took Their leave. The Overseer, being the last to leave, turned as She withdrew to gaze upon that which They had created. Gladdened by Their success, She called it Alternia.

**Author's Note:**

> My only excuse is thus:  
> My hand slipped.


End file.
